


Fire and snow

by DemonessKneesocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonessKneesocks/pseuds/DemonessKneesocks
Summary: For the #wintermonsterbangDay ThreeMonster: DriderPrompt: Snowy DayA drider tries to convince his girlfriend to stay in bed a bit longer.





	Fire and snow

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am two days late but there were some stuff I had to take care of and that delayed everything since I did not have anything previously written.

The night had been one of the coldest so far. Snow had come down, slowly at first then, as time went by, in greater amounts to coat the buildings and vegetation in a healthy layer of the white mass and had brought alongside it another cold front. Under the gaze of the moon the once empty streets had filled with the wintery substance while the unknowing people slept through it all, surely to get a hearty surprise when they woke up to begin their daily routines.

Veldus and Rose had snuggled in their bed under a mass of blankets that night, sharing their body heat to warm up. The male drider and human woman had been lovers for a while now, so they were no strangers to lying under the sheets together in their king sized bed (curtesy of the drider due to his lower-body’s size) and remaining in a cuddling position all throughout the night.

Cold weather posed no problem to the couple but it was in the mornings that the real challenge began.

“We need to get up.” Said Rose after having been awake for a while now.

“Don’t wanna.” It was the only answer Veldus gave as he only hugged his girlfriend closer.

You see, the drider had a terrible habit of shying away from the morning cold and doing everything in his power to remain in bed with his girlfriend trapped in his grasp. He’d wrap his arms and forelegs around her frame and have one hell of a time being convinced to let go of his personal human-shaped space heater. Veldus hated the colder months with a passionate hatred due to his lower body temperature and so spent them mostly wrapped in warm clothes or, even better, wrapped around Rose and, obviously, he much preferred the second option.

“Come on, I have to make breakfast, I’m starving.”

“But it’s cold and you are so warm…”

“I’ll turn on the space heater.” The woman promised but she already knew it would be in vain. She always attempted to entice her partner with the promise of a replacement heating source and was always turned down.

“Nooo, you’re way better than any machine.” Veldus tightened his grip and snuggled closer to his lover.

“While your sentiments are lovely my stomach needs tending to, so if you would, please.”

“Mmm… nope, I wanna stay here and what do you say we ‘warm up’ a little more?” Suggested the drider in an impish tone as he nestled his head in the crook of Rose’s neck.

At that moment Rose felt tempted to just give in and do as she was being suggested to. It was such a tempting offer that it could even make her forget her cravings for a nice breakfast. She had to admit that sometimes it was nice to just stay in bed with her boyfriend until it was almost lunch hour, doing nothing or everything, if the mood struck the pair and they were feeling particularly frisky.

Between the sheets they could pretend they weren’t so different as there were no judging gazes staring down on them just like when they went down the street holding hands. As a drider Veldus was almost twice Rose’s height and there was also the very obvious fact he was a mix between a drow and an arachne, something far from the common human you’d see on any given day. They were the odd pair, the one that stuck out and, as such, vulnerable the public opinion that, while they did not take into consideration, still hurt when the mean comments made themselves heard.

Letting go of the bad memories, Rose let out a sigh and relaxed in her lover’s embrace. “What do you want?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Retorted Veldus, an almost childish glee in his tone. He knew exactly what he wanted.

“What can I get you so you will release me?”

“Nothing, I just want you to snuggle here with me.”

It was true, Veldus wanted nothing more than to snuggle with his favorite gal and spend a lazy morning doing nothing but staying in bed enjoying the good company, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try and tease Rose.

“But I’m hungry, I want my coffee and toast. Aren’t you hungry too?”

At that moment the drider’s stomach let out a grumbling noise and he pouted, his face still hidden in Rose’s neck. “That was a low blow.”

“But it worked.” Smiled the woman as she lifted an arm to run her fingers through Veldus’ hair.

Not wanting to be defeated so easily, Veldus captured Rose’s lips in a surprise kiss. It was something that had indeed caught the woman off-guard but she did not oppose to it, in fact, she let herself be taken up in the magic of their shared love and leaned into the kiss.

The pair continued their caressing session, oblivious to the snowy landscape outside, the cold and everything else that might have come between them. They loved each other so much and found no lack of ways of expressing their feelings on the everyday routine, be it with a quick peck on the cheek during the day or, like at the moment, a full-blown make-out session during the early part of their morning routine.

The couple then parted with smiles on both their faces and with blushes to match. Rose caressed one of the drider’s pointed ears and the gesture was returned with and equally soft touch to her neck. Parting now would be akin to impossible to them.

“Now I’m full of love, so I’m not as hungry.” The drider teased with a smirk.

“You know it doesn’t work like that.” Pouted Rose. She still wanted that coffee and toast.

Pausing for a moment, Veldus thought about his previous statement and came to a conclusion. “You’re right, I need way more kisses.”

That day, the snow could have melted from the heat emanating from that one bedroom alone.


End file.
